Jace Malcom
Homebrew Reference Book: The Old Republic Sourcebook Affiliations: The Old Republic, Havoc Squad "With every battle, there are fewer of us to keep up the fight. Those who remain pay a heavy price. But we know The Force is with us. We will never surrender, and we are not alone. The long night is finally ending." ''-Malcom at Alderaan'' Jace Malcom served in the Special Forces division of the Republic Army. He was the commander of Havoc Squad, and fought in the Battle of Alderaan against Sith forces. Later in life, he became the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military. At the height of the Great Galactic War, Malcom and his Havoc Squad were stationed on the tranquil Core World of Alderaan to defend it from the growing wrath of The Sith Empire. During the Battle of Alderaan he managed to defeat two Sith warriors and save Satele Shan from Darth Malgus, after Shan first saved him from execution. Shan and Malcom later admit their feelings for each other and conceive a son named Theron Shan. The birth of their son was kept hidden from Jace, however, as Shan felt that Jace was becoming too unpredictable to know of his offspring. Jace Malcom Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 8 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 9; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +13 Languages: '''Basic, Military Sign Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 35, Will Defense: 26 Hit Points: 181, Damage Reduction: 4, Damage Threshold: 35 '''Immune: Vacuum (24 Hours) Offense Speed: '4 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +17 (1d6+9) '''Melee: Entrenching Tool +15 (1d6+9) Melee: Survival Knife +17 (1d6+9) Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +17 (3d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) '''Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +19 (3d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +17 (5d10+11) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +19 (5d10+11) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +12 (3d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) and Heavy Repeating Blaster +12 (4d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) with Double Attack and Savage Attack 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +14 (3d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) and Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +14 (4d10+11, 2-Square Autofire) with Double Attack and Savage Attack 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +12 (5d10+11) and Heavy Repeating Blaster +12 (6d10+11) with Burst Fire, Double Attack, and Savage Attack 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +14 (5d10+11) and Heavy Repeating Blaster (Braced) +14 (6d10+11) with Burst Fire, Double Attack, and Savage Attack '''Ranged: Sidearm Blaster Pistol +17 (3d6+7) Ranged: '''Frag Grenade (5) +17 (4d6+7, 2-Square Burst) '''Ranged: Thermal Detonator (1) +17 (8d6+7, 4-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '''+17 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Repeating Blaster (Only)), Burst Fire, Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Ferocious Assault, Improved Suppression Fire, Point-Blank Shot, Savage Attack (Heavy Weapons) Special Actions: Delay Damage, Never Surrender, Republic Military Training Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 14, Constitution 16, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Armored Defense, Controlled Burst, Ferocious Assault, Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons), Improved Armored Defense, Improved Suppression Fire, Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Burst Fire, Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Martial Arts I, Never Surrender, Point-Blank Shot, Republic Military Training, Savage Attack (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +15, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Perception +13, Treat Injury +13 Possessions: Republic Heavy Armor (+8 Reflex, +3 Fortitude), Heavy Repeating Blaster, Sidearm Blaster Pistol, Frag Grenade (5), Thermal Detonator (1), Entrenching Tool, Survival Knife, Electrobinoculars, Comlink (Internal, Short-Range), Bandolier Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans